A Perfect Announcement
by worthy-of-love4
Summary: Belle found out that she's pregnant and found the perfect way to tell Rumple! How will he react? Super fluffy! Written for Rumbelle Is Hope on Tumblr
Belle was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on her and Rumple's dinner for the evening. She heard the heavy front door open and close and smiled to herself. She rushed to the foyer still wearing her apron where she opened her arms "Welcome home, Rumple." She said jubilantly. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and gave her a kiss.

"Glad to be back, finally." He said, placing a kiss to her forehead. He took a big breath in through his nose. "Wow, it smells delicious. Did you cook for me tonight?"

Belle nodded. "And that is reason number 154 why I love you." He kissed her again and he walked with Belle back to the kitchen. She turned around and placed her hands on his chest.

"No, it's a surprise. Go sit at the table and I'll bring it out." Her excitement was very clear to Rumple.

"Alright, honey." Rumple chuckled and headed to the dining room after he removed his jacket and shoes. He sat down at the table where there were elegant place settings with the china they only used on holidays and candles lit. Rumple smiled at how romantic the setting was.

After a few minutes Belle walked in to the dining room holding two steaming plates of spaghetti and meatballs sprinkled. She set down Rumple's plate in front of him; it was nearly covered in parmesan cheese. "Spaghetti and meatballs with extra parmesan cheese for you, my Rumple." She placed her own plate, sans parmesan, at her place and sat down.

Rumple couldn't believe the effort she put in to this meal. "Wow, Belle. What's the occasion?"

Belle chuckled. "The occasion is that I love you." She picked up her glass of champagne and held it out toward Rumple. He grabbed his own glass and lightly tapped it against hers. He brought the champagne to his lips, taking in the sweet and crisp flavor.

"You've outdone yourself this time Belle." He set his glass down and grabbed her hand.

"Oh please, it was nothing." She said, modest.

"Thank you." He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand.

"You're welcome. Now eat before it gets cold." They smiled at each other and began eating.

After taking a bite Rumple exclaims, "Mmm, Belle this is delicious!"

She smiles. "Thank you, my love. So how was your day?"

"Long. I just wanted to come home to you."

"I'm glad you did. I missed you."

"So did I." Rumple grabs her hand again and they continue to eat.

"And your day? How were things at the library today."

Belle smiled widely. "It was great! We had the preschool come in and I read the kids a couple of stories. Then they were able to pick out their own picture books. It was funny because they were all trying to get me to either help them, or read their book with them. When I read one of the stories with them I would ask them what was going on and they created their own stories. It is amazing how wide of an imagination these three year-olds have."

Rumple smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes, children truly are amazing. I wish I knew how their little minds worked sometimes."

Belle chuckled. "Yeah, me too."

Dinner was coming to an end and as Rumple finished he placed his napkin on top of his plate and leaned back in his chair. "Ahh, that was amazing. Thank you my love." Belle got up to grab their plates and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome. So, dessert?"

"Oh no, Belle, I don't know if I can."

"Nonsense! I insist." Belle scurried of to the kitchen with their plates then soon returned with a small plate with one square slice of cake on it and placed it in front of Rumple.

"Well, this is fun." He chuckled as he saw the cake. It was covered in yellow icing with pink and blue hearts, swirls, dots, and trimming. "Did you make this for me?"

Belle nodded. "Yes, I did. I'm sorry the decoration isn't very good, I was trying to be fun and wasn't sure what to put on it and I had a bit of a shaky hand and—"

"Belle." Rumple put a hand on her wrist. "It's perfect." He smiled.

"And it's white cake, your favorite."

"Thank you my love." Belle sat down as Rumple began to eat his cake. "Again, it is delicious."

Belle chuckled and watched Rumple eat. Suddenly he grimaced. "Oh, what's this?" He muffled and pulled something out of his mouth. It was a small plastic baby. He stared at it for a second and laughed. "Did someone not tell me that it's Mardi Gras?"

Belle shook her head. "No, it's not Mardi Gras." She interlaced her fingers, placing her elbows on the table and hands under her chin.

Rumple furrowed his brow in thought and looked at the small baby in his hand, the pink and blue icing on the cake, then at Belle. He saw that she hadn't even taken a sip of her champagne, while his was almost gone. He thought for a second then realized what it meant.

Belle was able to tell when Rumple figured her puzzle out. His eyes widened as she moved her hands back to her lap. He looked down at his hand. "Belle?" He whispered, then looked back up at her. "You're pregnant?" His voice was low, his face passive.

Belle was taken aback by his initial reaction. She nodded. "Yes?" A paused passed between them as they looked in each other's eyes.

"Come here." He whispered and they both got up from their chairs. Rumple suddenly wrapped his arms around Belle and lifted her up in the air, making her yelp in surprise. "Oh, Belle." He whispered into her shirt, his voice filled with emotion.

Belle wrapped her arms around his neck as he set her back on the floor. "You're happy about this?" Rumple cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Oh, sweetheart, so happy!" His voice broke and Belle gave a cheerful laugh and hugged him. They remain like this until Rumple pulls back to draw her into a kiss. "I love you so much." He says running his fingers through her hair, a single tear escaping his eye.

Belle could do nothing but smile. "I love you too."

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday. I wanted to plan the perfect way to tell you."

"Well, this was perfect. It was a nice little puzzle along with my favorite meal. I'm surprised of course, but so excited."

"Me too. I'm also a little nervous. I just want to be a good mother."

"You'll be a great mother. I know it." He pulls her in for another kiss. "We're gonna have a baby."

Belle smiled "We're gonna have a baby!" She squealed in delight and kissed Rumple again.

Rumple and Belle split the rest of the cake for desert then retired for the night. He talked to the baby about him and Belle and what they're going to do together. Belle was overjoyed and couldn't be happier. Starting a family with Rumple was all she wanted to do for a long time and now her dreams were coming true.


End file.
